Light
by saratheplatypus
Summary: En su mente era el fuego el rey de sus ideas./One-shot post For Better Or Worse. Spoilers!


Heeeeeelou! Bueno, visto que el cliffhanger ha sido durísimo y la espera dolorosa he pensado "voy a poner mi granito de arena para sobrellevarlo" que... oye, no es gran cosa, pero al menos lo he intentado xddd. Me vinó la inspiración de repente y... bueno. Aquí os traigo esto. Un one-shot, bastante breve y con poca carnaza, pero después de la escena final (ay mi pobre Castle, por favor) sólo me salían cosas así. Espero que os guste! :)

* * *

**Light**

En su mente era el fuego el rey de sus ideas.

Todo giraba alrededor de la misma imagen, desgraciadamente lo bastante nítida como para hacer que se le secara la boca cuando lo volvía a recordar. Fuego, llamas ondeándose con violencia engullendo aquel Mercedes como si fuera algún tipo de monstruo. Llamas saliendo por las ventanas, el capó y el maletero. Llamas dejando el vehículo tan desarmado como ella se encontraba.

Quiso tragar saliva, pero una vez más la falta de aire se la jugó y en su lugar musitó un leve sollozo. Y otro. Y otro más. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba llorando nuevamente.

Observó de reojo el coche; los bomberos lo rociaban insistentemente con agua haciendo que se formara una nube de vapor alrededor de él, enfriando la carrocería —hacía bastante que habían extinguido el fuego—. Ella se pasó el dorso de la mano por sus ojos, manchándose la piel un poco con el maquillaje. Adiós a la buena hora que han gastado ella y Lanie para elevar su atractivo a otra categoría. Pero, ¿qué más da?

En ese momento, la diferencia entre estar desnuda o no delante de toda esa gente era meramente simbólica.

En otras circunstancias los nervios de acero y su legendaria serenidad habrían actuado de parapeto emocional, pero estas eran circunstancias actuales y a la dura detective no le quedaban fuerzas ni siquiera para aparentar. Sólo para suspirar, enajenarse brevemente y volver a llorar al poner los pies en la tierra.

Y esperar a que la epifanía suceda. Imposible, obviamente. Pero él le había enseñado que el camino es largo y duro y la única luz que lo iluminaba era la que brindaba la esperanza.

—Dile a la científica que en cuanto el vehículo quede en condiciones de ser analizado se pongan manos a la obra. Este es un caso de máxima prioridad, ¿entendido? —la detective oyó al jefe Brady organizar rigurosamente el trabajo en la escena del… ¿crimen?

No quiso ni ponderarlo. No se atrevía a llamarlo así. No todavía.

—Lo siento mucho, detective Beckett —éste se acercó a ella, agarrándose y arrugándose la pechera de su uniforme con angustia—. Haremos lo que podamos y en el menor tiempo posible, esté segura de ello.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente asintió lentamente, sonriendo todo lo que su estado de ánimo le permitía y volvió a mirar hacia el infinito. El jefe se alejó, frunciendo sus labios y volviendo a dejar que Beckett se resguardara en su espacio vital.

Te quiero. Era lo último que le había oído decir. Que la quería. Le pareció triste teniendo en cuenta que se había convertido en una pauta recurrente en este tipo de situaciones. Antes del posible adiós definitivo siempre había un te quiero. Antes de dejarla sola sobre una bomba.

Antes de que un balazo le acabase consumiendo la vida.

Pero esta vez era aún más descorazonadora porque Castle se lo dijo sin ninguna razón aparente. Sin ningún peligro inminente. Le salió del alma y ninguno de los dos supo que sería lo último que se dirían.

Y volvió a sollozar. Y después de sollozar, volvió a llorar. Pensaba que se había terminado. Que haber puesto entre rejas al asesino de su madre les daría una paz que terminaría de consolidar ese matrimonio sin que no hubiera nada que pudiera despertarla por las noches y poner en peligro aquella prometedora estabilidad. Pensaba que no tendría que volver a despedirse de él.

¿Lo irónico? No lo ha hecho. Ni siquiera le ha dado tiempo a eso. El día de su boda, a punto de jurarle que viviría por y para él, ni siquiera pudo decirle adiós.

Miró a su alrededor. La científica se agrupaba alrededor del coche mientras que los agentes redactaban concentrados las minutas apoyados sobre el techo de los coches patrulla. Cada uno bajo su labor. Todo en equilibrio y a la vez moviéndose entre el caos sembrado.

Le pareció que orden y desorden caminaban juntos de la mano como hermanos en aquel lugar.

Los bomberos pararon de lanzar agua al coche. Ella se miró el vestido, tenía intención de llevarlo con el mismo orgullo que su madre. Era viejo, pero precioso. Una herencia familiar. Pensó que la boda sería mucho más emblemática porque fue fruto de la coincidencia que llevara ese y no el que le regaló Matilda.

Estaba arrugado, sucio, con la cola del vestido embarrada por caminar de un lado para otro y el resto embadurnado en ceniza y oliendo a gasolina y goma quemada. Se había acercado demasiado al coche. Era un desastre.

—Jefe Brady —llamó uno de la policía científica.

Todo era un desastre. Le había prometido a Castle no rendirse, pero no bajo esas condiciones. No cuando sentía que no le quedaba nada más. Se río sarcástica sin dejar de llorar; ni siquiera había empezado a asimilarlo enteramente. Rick Castle resultó ser el hombre que la había sacado del abismo en el que se escondió tras la muerte de su madre. Iría marcha atrás. Ni siquiera sabía si continuaría en la policía. Se imaginó a ella entrando en la Decimosegunda y empapándose de recuerdos que no la dejarían trabajar.

¿Cómo iba a afrontarlo?

Se apoyó sobre uno de los coches al notar que perdía fuerza en las piernas. Enterró su rostro en sus manos, haciendo una inconsciente introspección. Sin quererlo, se encontró con una vieja amiga. Una Kate Beckett de diecinueve años encerrada en su habitación leyendo una novela de misterio, secándose las lágrimas de vez en cuando con la manga del pijama.

Lluvia de Balas. Otra vez.

Y el abismo volvía a abrirse bajo sus pies. De qué servía la esperanza. Los finales felices, la magia, las epifanías y todas esas chorradas que terminan en un vivieron felices y comieron perdices. La vida no es tan justa. La vida está llena de baches. La vida es una mierda.

—¿Están seguros? —preguntó el jefe Brady. Oía su voz difuminada— ¿Lo han comprobado bien?

El pequeño monigote hecho a base de palos y piedras era un recordatorio de que la suerte y la felicidad se la siembran uno mismo con fuerza de voluntad.

—Detective Beckett —la llamó desde lejos. Ella le miró con cansancio, restregándose los ojos una vez más y preparándose mentalmente para saltar hacia el agujero—, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que consiguió ponerse en contacto con Castle?

—Alrededor de una hora antes de que me avisaran del accidente —contestó, con voz ronca—. ¿Por qué?

—Mierda —se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose al equipo mientras alzaba su voz—. Estableced un perímetro de búsqueda de ciento cincuenta kilómetros, vamos —volvió a girarse hacia Beckett—. La científica no ha encontrado restos humanos en el coche. Y basándose en el estado de la tapicería han determinado que el coche no llevaba más de veinte minutos ardiendo cuando lo encontraron.

Y de alguna manera, la luz volvió a brillar al final del camino. Lleno de baches, largo y, sobre todo, duro. Pero ahí estaba, alumbrándola. Y era bastante más de lo que tenía hacía un minuto escaso.


End file.
